1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp face forming apparatus, a stamp face forming method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a stamp face forming process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stamp is conventionally known which uses a porous sheet such as sponge rubber as a stamp face material and impregnates the sheet in advance with ink to save time and trouble to attach ink to the stamp face of the stamp whenever affixing the stamp.
For example, a stamp face making apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-100464, which fixes, onto the making apparatus, a stamp whose stamp plate (stamp face material) made of a porous sheet is attached to a block, moves a thermal head while pressing the thermal head against the surface of the porous sheet, selectively heats heating elements of the thermal head, and makes, on the stamp plate, a stamp face including melted and solidified portions that do not allow the ink to pass through and non-melted portions that allow the ink to pass through.
The stamp surface making apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-100464 fixes the stamp face material attached to the block, and needs to use an edge head being an expensive component. The stamp face making apparatus as a whole is in a large size. For reasons including the above, it is difficult to reduce its manufacturing costs.